


30. One More Chapter

by Vocachuuu



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You Challenge [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bedtime Stories, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, i didnt know how to write himiko since it was a non-despair au and she like..., i loved writing this.....i love writing about Them, so i made her still very lethargic but not as much as in the game! i hope thats ok, sorry if either of them are ooc! i havent looked too far into their characters yet, theyre so cute aaaaaa wtf, went through lots of development in the killing game, yumaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Himiko found it hard to say no to Angie, but that didn't stop her from trying - and failing, like always.





	30. One More Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> a request on twitter! feel free to request by commenting on here, replying to my pinned tweet, or going into my curiouscat!
> 
> twitter: @hanayagay

A small night light was all that illuminated the small room - dim enough to feel dark, but still light enough to see. The orange light cascaded against the book held near it, allowing the small text to be read with ease. 

 

The one holding the book went to shut it, yawning while doing so — however, a flailing hand prevented that, slapping down gently onto the book in order to save the page they were on.

 

“Himiko!!” Angie sang, tone airy and  _ way _ too loud, especially for this time of night. “Why are you closing the book? We have only just begun!”

 

The redhead looked over towards the artist. Angie laid nestled in a twin sized bed, blankets lazily strewn around her body. Meanwhile, the smaller female was sitting on her knees towards the end of the bed, besides Angie’s legs.

 

“Angie..,” Himiko mumbled, letting the open book rest on her lap. She rubbed at her eyes, half-hoping that doing so would rid her of her lethargism. It didn’t, and she still felt just as sleepy as she did prior to the action. “It’s late… Reading out loud is tiring.”

 

“Atua says we need to continue on. And Angie agrees wholly!” As if those two sentences solved the entire issue, Angie allowed herself to lean back into a more comfortable position, watching Himiko with a hopeful gaze.

 

“Nyeh… But…” Himiko’s eyes traveled to the digital clock; almost an hour past midnight. “We have class in the morning… I gotta charge up my MP… All this reading has me running low. Can Atua reschedule..?”

 

Angie hummed in response and, completely ignoring the magician’s request, threw the blanket off the bed. She stretched her legs out onto Himiko’s lap, over the book.

 

“Non non, Atua cannot allow that!” She closed her eyes, allowing a peaceful expression to wash over her face. “He says… That Himiko should try and go farther than her barriers would normally allow! If she does not, then she will never grow!”

 

“...Nyeh? Did… Did Atua really say that..?” Her eyebrows were raised in confusion. “What's that even mean?”

 

“Atua shall provide an example… When Angie draws and sculpts, she sometimes uses new colors, utensils, and so on. This helps Angie grow as an artist!” She playfully dug her toes into Himiko’s stomach, who squirmed and let out a tiny whine. “Atua and Angie want to see Himiko grow as well! Himiko should take His advice and fight through the sleepiness!”

 

Himiko blinked, watching her girlfriend carefully - who was grinning quite adorably at her. It was an encouraging smile, her eyes lit up like a child's would, and Himiko found it hard to say no. Before she could come up with a response, however, Angie added on.

 

“...Also, Angie really likes to listen to your voice before bed,” the prophet added, tone of voice lowered yet still obviously cheerful. It felt… A bit genuine. Like it was Angie speaking, not Atua.

 

Himiko gave a small smile, patting Angie’s legs gently. “Okay, you win. First, you gotta… Move your legs…” She lifted her legs only so Himiko could grab the book, and then she dug them into her stomach again. “S-stop thaat.. Nyeh..!” 

 

After slapping at her legs, Himiko finally got the ticklish assault to cease, and held the book up.

 

“One more chapter?” Angie asked, smile growing wider. Himiko nodded slightly, eyes casting down towards the old pages of the book.

 

“One more chapter…”

 

. . .

 

Himiko had ended up reading three more chapters due to Angie’s insistent requests, and the numbers  **2:43** flashed neon blue in the darkness of the room. Almost three hours until she had to get up for school…

 

Himiko shut the book and placed it gently on the nightstand, shutting off the light in the process. Taking a moment to feel for the abandoned blankets and pull them up, she soon nestled herself in bed beside Angie, who had fallen asleep at some time while Himiko read.

 

She wasn’t upset. In fact, Himiko was happy to know that Angie felt relaxed enough around her to let her guard down. Sure, they were dating, but… Even she knew that Angie had some guards up that she never put down. It was reassuring to know that Himiko could get past those walls.

 

With a light smile and a ginger kiss on Angie’s cheek, the magician muttered some incomprehensible  _ goodnight _ and buried herself beneath the blankets.


End file.
